Endless Love
by kylie90210
Summary: The start of the holidays after sixth year, Ron & Hermione follow Harry to Privet Drive. Both are hopelessly in love with one another, but cannot express it. Will Ron ever work up the courage to tell Hermione? How will Harry & Ginny react when they see ea
1. Chapter 1

As Harry walked off downPrivet Drivetowards the Dursleys, Ron and Hermione sat side by side, waiting for his return. The silence was slightly uncomfortable, as neither quite knew what to say to the other. The sun was setting, and the sky had just turned a pinkish orange when Hermione spoke.

"So… Have you heard from Lavender, or is that, um, really over?" She asked. Ron looked perplexed.

"No – that's definitely over. I thought you knew that." Ron cleared his throat. "What about Vicky- uh, Viktor?" Hermione had shot him a repriming look.

"Oh, yes. I've heard from him" She replied.

"Oh really!" Ron asked raising his voice, his face turning a brilliant magenta colour.

"Yes really!" Hermione answered indignantly, "Him and his fiance!"

Ron didn't quite know how to answer this. His heart had dropped into his stomach at the mention of Viktor, and was only just beginning to beat properly again.

"Oh" He finally answered.

They sat through a few more minutes of silence. By this time the sky had turned a light purple colour, and the streetlights were just beginning to turn on. Ron stole a sideway glance at Hermione. His stomach fluttered just looking at her now. He thought about how pink her lips looked. It was funny how he'd never really seen her – really seen her, and how beautiful she actually was, until he'd been threatened to lose her. To Vicky. He almost groaned at how stupid he'd been, because even then, he hadn't fully realised what his feelings meant. Until now.

Hermione sat there, silently screaming at Ron to do something.

_Do anything! Say anything! Just let me know how you feel!_

Ron over at Hermione and she at him. Their faces were so close, he could have almost kissed her. His stomach tingled in an alarming way. It had never felt like this with Lavender.

"Um, Hermione? I need to tell you-" Ron stopped abruptly as he saw Harry lumbering over. Hermione followed his gaze, now silently screaming at Harry.

_Five more minutes!_ She thought.

But the moment had passed.


	2. Chapter 2

The return to the Burrow was solemn for everyone. The plan the trio had discussed was to stay for the wedding, then head off in search of the remaining horcruxes. They so far had no plan other than to start where they knew some of the Horcruxes had once belonged; Borgin and Burkes.

After their late arrival at the Burrow, they settled in for the night. Harry in Fred and George's old room, Ron in his, and Hermione in Ginny's room. Although they were greeted by a fearful Mrs Weasley and a less than jolly Mr Weasley, Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Harry was slightly relieved, as he didn't quite want to see her yet. Knowing what they had once had, and the fact it could so easily be that way once more made him long for her, in a way he never had before. He still had Ron and Hermione, but Ginny had been there for him in a way they never could.

As Harry slipped into a peaceful sleep, Ginny's face kept floating through his mind. Her laugh was ringing melodiously in his ears…

Upstairs, in his attic room, Ron kept thinking about what he had almost said to Hermione. It was closer than he had ever come before to revealing himself to her, or anyone for that matter. And the thought scared him. What if she didn't feel the same? There were times he thought she might… But really, this was Hermione… She was so smart, so caring, and so, so beautiful.

Ron rolled over and sighed. She was way too good for him. But he didn't think he could keep pretending with her. Ron also fell asleep that night, dreaming of a girl he couldn't quite get.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered through the darkness of the small bedroom. "Are you awake?"

Hermione sighed. After what had almost happened that afternoon, how could she sleep?

"Yes. Are you okay?" She whispered back. This time it was Ginny's turn to sigh.

"How is he? I mean, I know he's upset about Dumbledore… We all are. But… Did he mention… Did he talk about me?" Ginny rolled over in Hermione's direction, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Ginny… You know Harry… He keeps it all inside. He hasn't mentioned anything, but not because he's not thinking about you… At least you know how he feels… Unlike someone else…" Hermione trailed off, thinking about Ron.

Ginny sat up. "He still hasn't said anything?"

Hermione sighed. "No. He almost did this afternoon… I think. But Harry came along just as he was going to. Oh, who am I kidding? He was probably going to ask me about… well anything but what I want him to say".

"Hermione, you know, and I know, and he knows, and even Harry knows how he feels about you. You just don't realise what he's like!" Ginny replied.

"He didn't seem to have any problems with Lavender" Hermione answered bitterly. "Always snogging with her, wasn't he?"

"How can you possibly put yourself in the same category as Lavender? That was just… Ron being stupid. He's a guy… You know. But he really cares for you Hermione. He just doesn't know what to do. You could make it easy for him. Tell him what you feel for him." Ginny lay back down.

"I already tried that. I invited him to Professor Slughorns Christmas party. And I thought he would realise. But then he started out with Lavender. No, I can't say anything. I just can't do it." With that, Hermione rolled over. She faked a yawn. "Well, anyway, I'm really quite tired, talk in the morning? And don't worry about Harry. It'll be okay".

Both the girls fell asleep just as confused as the two boys upstairs. No one had an answer. Yet they all knew exactly what they wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning tensions were running high, as Ron, Hermione, and especially Harry and Ginny, were all anxious about seeing each other.

_Keep calm, don't worry. He still likes you. It's only been a few weeks! He can't have stopped liking you that quickly._ Ginny reassured herself, as she dressed slowly, the knot in her stomach tightening slightly

Meanwhile, Harry's thoughts were along the same line as he descended down the stairs to breakfast.

What if she fancies Dean again? What should I say to her? What if I- 

His thoughts were quickly abandoned as Ginny, emerging from her room, bumped into Harry on the small staircase. She clearly hadn't seen him either.

"Oh, Good Morning Harry! I didn't realise you were here already!" Ginny said quickly, feeling her face grow slightly warm.

"But, didn't Hermione stay in your room last night?" Harry asked, a slight confused look crossing his face.

While Ginny mentally kicked herself, she couldn't help but admire the few strands of hair straying into Harry's green eyes.

"Oh, well, I was asleep when you got here obviously, and well…" She paused for a few seconds, lost for words. Harry looked quite amused with her obvious struggle to cover her lie.

"Okay, yes I knew you were here. I just wasn't expecting to stumble across you the second I left my bedroom!" She grinned at him, feeling a bit stupid, but not quite as uncomfortable as she thought she would.

"Yeah, that was a bit unexpected. So, how have you been?" He asked her.

"Me? Harry how about you? I know how close you were to… well to Dumbledore" Ginny looked at him closely.

Harry felt as though she could read him, read his thoughts, see through him. He couldn't lie to her.

He sighed.

"I – well, to be honest, I am a bit terrified. I know what I have to do, but I feel a little lost without him. I mean he was always there, even when he wasn't, you know? I know what I have to do, but… It will be a lot without his support, his knowledge. Even just his… pride. I know it sounds stupid" Harry added quickly, "but just knowing he was proud of me, really mattered, you know?" Harry bit his lip. He knew he sounded stupid. But Ginny didn't think so.

"I know Harry, and I understand. He was kind of like a parent to you. But you have to think what he gave you. We are all better from having known him. The whole wizarding world is better from having him just be part of our world. He was a wonderful wizard. But so are you."

Harry looked at the girl he had always thought he knew, and realised their was so much more to her than he ever realised.

He leaned forward.

"Ginny," He said in a low whisper "I need to tell you that I-"

But before he could finish, Ron came bounding down the stairs.

Harry leaned back, looking slightly flustered. Ginny's heart was beating a mile a minute, and she felt for sure her face was flushed.

_He was going to say it! Damn Ron! Hermione's right… He has such bad timing!_

As Ginny mentally scolded him, Ron, oblivious to the looks his sister was shooting him, landed on the landing outside Ginny's bedroom door.

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" He exclaimed. "Oh, hey Ginny. You okay? You look a bit… funny. You should probably eat something."

He tilted his head toward her bedroom door and lowered his voice.

"Is Hermione up yet?"

His face betrayed his anxiousness. Ginny almost laughed out loud.

"She's up. She should be out soon."

A fleeting look crossed Ron's face. Whether of fear, embarrassment or anxiousness, Ginny couldn't tell.

"Well, come on you two! Lets go!"

He grabbed Harry by the elbow, and pulled him down the stairs, toward the kitchen. Harry looked back at Ginny as he was pulled down, with a look that warmed Ginny from head to toe.


End file.
